vanadiel_roleplay_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of San d'Oria
This kingdom of proud and fierce warriors is situated to the north of the Quon continent and was built on the ashes of a brutal civil war. It has been ruled by a succession of kings and queens from the d'Oraguille royal family for a span of more than five hundred years. The kingdom's capital of San d'Oria is a walled city defended by two orders of knights: the Royal Knights, who patrol the country's borders and seek to expand its territories, and the Temple Knights, responsible for protecting the country itself and maintaining domestic tranquility. Cities Northern San d'Oria - Province of San d'Oria - Capitol Southern San d'Oria - Province of San d'Oria Port San d'Oria - Province of San d'Oria Mhaura - Province of Zulkheim Tavnazia - Province of Tavnazia Government The Nation is ran by a Monarch, either a King or a Queen, but the Government is ran by a Prime Minister. Leadership Positions Monarch - Kingdom's Ruler Heir to the throne - Next in line Royal Family - d'Oraguille family. Prime Minister - Leader of the Government Premier - Controls the Provinces Ministers - See below * Minister of National Defense - Commands the Military * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Tasked with keeping a good relationship with other nations * Minister of Development - Tasked with keeping our nation developed with lots of cities, roads, etc. * Minister of Finance - Tasked with controlling the nation's Currency * Minister of Justice - Tasked with the development of laws. See Judicial System for more information, (Unlike the IRL Minister of Justice, San d'Oria doesn't have a lawyer career or a non-military police force) * Minister of Transport - Tasked with creating transportation for the nation. * Minister of Employment - Tasked with developing non-military jobs and careers for citizens who are not interested in military or police work. * Minister of International Trade - Tasked with dealing with anything to do with Trade with another nation. * Minister of Immigration and Citizenship - Tasked with the control of citizenship and Immigration. Parliament Members - Employees of the Parliament Commander of the Royal Army- Underneath the Minster of National Defense, this person serves as an official member of the military and has the rank of "General" Commander of the Royal Knights - a Branch of Soldiers in the Royal Army who serves to protect the nation in wars and goes on scouting missions when ordered. This person holds the rank of "Lieutenant General" Commander of the Temple Knights - a Branch of Soldiers similiar to the Royal Knights but instead serves to protect the citizens from each other as San d'Oria's official police force.This person holds the rank of "Lieutenant General" Commander of the Infantry - a Division of Soldiers who are all members of the Royal Knights are tasked with scouting, and are the main forces to fight on the front line in times of war. This person holds the rank of "Major General" Commander of the Rangers - a Division of Soldiers who are all members of the Royal Knights are tasked with the second forces to fight on the front line or for special forces missions in times of war. This person holds the rank of "Major General" Commander of the Royal Medics - a Division of Soldiers who are all members of the Royal Knights are tasked with healing and giving medical support to soldiers on the front line in times of war. This person holds the rank of "Major General" Commander of the Military Police - a Division of Soldiers who are all members of the Temple Knights are tasked with keeping order inside the nation. This person holds the rank of "Major General" Commander of the Royal Guard - a Division of Soldiers who are all members of the Temple Knights are tasked with keeping the Royal family safe. This person holds the rank of "Major General" Commander of the Temple Medics - a Division of Soldiers who are all members of the Temple Knights are tasked with healing and giving medical support to soldiers who are injured in the line of duty or who are deployed in desperate need of soldiers. This person holds the rank of "Major General" Current Government Prime Minister: No-one Premiers: * Province of San d'Oria: No-one * Province of Ranfaure: No-one * Province of Zulkheim: No-one * Province of Norvallen: No-one * Province of Fauregandi: No-one * Province of Tavnazia: No-one Ministers: * Minister of National Defense: No-one * Minister of Foreign Affairs: No-one * Minister of Development: No-one * Minister of Finance: No-one * Minister of Justice: No-one * Minister of Transport: No-one * Minister of Employment: No-one * Minister of International Trade: No-one * Minister of Immigration and Citizenship: No-one Royal Army Commander: General Mark Benjamin Royal Knights: * Commander: Lieutenant General Tobuscus Ji'sire * Infantry Commander: No-one * Ranger Commander: No-one * Medical Commander:No-one Temple Knights: * Commander: No-one * Military Police Commander: No-one * Royal Guard Commander: No-one * Medical Commander: No-one Living Standards The ancient forest capital shows signs of deterioration, but with population growth in a state of gentle decline and many residences left vacant, overcrowding has not become an issue. The nation is also blessed with an abundance of fertile land for crops, and food is plentiful. However, heavy taxes and long military tenures leave few hands to work the fields, making life a challenge for the citizens of San d'Oria. Climate Even though it lies in a relatively cold region, San d'Oria has long been able to export its verdant crops of wheat and rye, along with shipments of lumber, through the independent town of Selbina. Also, large imported Selbina sheep can be seen grazing in the furthest reaches of the kingdom. Military Organization The San d'Orian army is divided into two arms: the Royal Knights and the Temple Knights. As well as having different duties, both orders are structured in different ways. The Royal Knights The Royal Knights are under the direct command of the General, forming the backbone of the San d'Orian army. Their main duties include regular punitive expeditions against enemies, along with patrolling and defending the country's borders. In times of war, numbers are bolstered by provincial troops from all corners of the kingdom. The Temple Knights The Temple Knights are a religious order charged with maintaining civil harmony within the capital. In times of peace, the Temple Knights are responsible for arresting criminals and heretics, providing security for the Chateau d'Oraguille and the cathedral, and putting down civil strife. When war engulfs the kingdom, they are often sent to the battlefield; in war, their duties extend to holding prayers for victorious outcomes and punishing crime and acts of immorality within the San d'Orian army. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard is the unit of knights responsible for the protection of the royal family. Traditionally chosen from the two orders of knights. It is considered to be an extremely high honor to be offered a position in the Royal Guard. Originally, the Royal Guard were an elite branch of the San d'Orian Military charged with the defense of the castle. Suffering irreplaceable losses during the Crystal War, the unit was later reorganized into the current Royal Guards. Royal Family See San d'Orian Royal Family for more info